


The Feeling of Empty Bliss

by here_to_vibe



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, F/M, Mind Control, One Shot, big sad, i hope you don't cry - Freeform, just a lil torture, purist slytherins, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_to_vibe/pseuds/here_to_vibe
Summary: She remembered the feeling. It sounded wonderful when described. But in reality, it felt empty and cold.
Relationships: Lenore the Lady Ghost/HG Wells
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Feeling of Empty Bliss

She remembered the first time it happened. She had just come home from her first year at Hogwarts, proudly sporting her Ravenclaw garments. But her parents were not as proud. Slytherin runs in the Aurion bloodline, after all. They gave her no time to react. 

_ “Imperio.” _

The feeling of overwhelming bliss overcame her. She remembered the feeling. It sounded wonderful when described. But in reality, it felt empty and cold. That feeling stayed with her all summer. It came along with the inability to control her actions. But at least her parents had the decency to lift the spell for Hogwarts. 

This became the tradition for her summers for four years. That is, until HG found out. The Ravenclaw inventor was absolutely mortified that someone would even consider doing that to anyone, let alone their own child. Of course, he was aware that her parents were death eaters, but still! This was their daughter! But there was no time to talk about it. HG insisted she stay with him for the summers to come. She knew it would come back to bite her in the future. But she couldn’t go back. She didn’t want to feel so empty again. So she agreed to stay with him. 

For two years, her summers were happy. HG’s family was very nice to her and she was grateful to get away from magic for a good while. HG taught her how to play muggle games like checkers and regular chess. HG would laugh at her amazement with his muggle things, but she didn’t mind. She loved his laugh. 

But these two summers went by too quickly for her. And everything fell apart when her parents found out who she was staying with, or as they put it, what. A muggleborn. A freak of nature, in their opinion. So, she was surprised when they invited him over for dinner. Why would they want him to even touch the flowers in the garden? But nevertheless, she dressed her best and welcomed HG into the house. Her parents were being… oddly kind? Once they finished dinner, they pulled her aside to speak with her. She barely heard the word leave her mother’s lips before that terrible, overwhelming bliss hit her. The command was clear. 

_ “Hurt the mudblood.” _

_ “Torture him.” _

She wished she had a choice, but of course she didn’t. She remembered walking into the room, and seeing how his face lit up when his eyes fell on her. She remembered the excitement in his voice when he said her name.

“Lenore! I’ve been meaning to ask you something…” She remembered how he trailed off, and the shift from pure joy to pure panic as she took out her wand. He realized what was happening, and took out his own want, shaking profusely.

“Lenore… please… I don’t want to hurt you… you are one of the strongest people I know, you can fight this! Please, Lenore!” She remembered how fearful his voice was. 

She remembered the spell on her lips, and the emptiness of her voice when she said it. 

_ “Crucio.”  _

And how she wished she could forget those screams of agony. His screams. But she knew she’d never forget, no matter how much she tried. She wanted to take his pain, but she couldn’t. She wished her parents weren’t such strong wizards. She wished she could run over and hug him, take his pain, and tell him it would all be okay. She wished she could run away with him forever. But she couldn’t. All she could do was watch him scream and writhe with agony. Not only that, she was doing this. This was all her fault. 

After what seemed like hours, they let her go. Tears immediately fell down her face and she dropped to her knees. She didn’t even want to look at HG. She didn’t want to see the damage she caused. In this moment, she hated herself. She hated herself so much. After a little bit, she felt an arm around her, and she looked up. It was HG. He was shaking, and holding tears back. He looked like he was about to pass out. But here he was. Trying to comfort her. Despite the pain she had just inflicted upon him, he was still here beside her. She turned and hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder. She felt him wince when she did, but also his hand making circles on her back. He whispered to her softly, his breath warm and soft.

“It’s okay. I love you and it’s not your fault. Please know it’s not your fault…” 

And they just… sat there. Quiet, but filled with warmth. 

Then there was the war. She had been lucky enough to snag an old suitcase from her family, and let HG hide in there. She, however, fought the death eaters. She was not about to let more people get hurt because she was weak. She had to fight. For Hogwarts. For HG. For herself. So she kept going. She wouldn’t give up. She was so dead set on fighting them. That was probably why she didn’t notice the pillar falling behind her. At least, not until she was crushed under the weight. Not until her breath was taken away from her and everything went black. Not until her life was taken away.

But it wasn’t all bad. Krishanti managed to bring her back. Back to HG. Back to Hogwarts. Back home.


End file.
